Expect the Unexpected
by Epic-Narutard-Jones
Summary: Shizuo get's Izaya pregnant. Enough said? Boy x boy. Shizaya. Mpreg First and probably only mpreg fanfic.
1. It's Just The Flu!

_**So, here it is. A Shizaya mpreg. Really I'm not an mpreg fan like I said but it was about time I tried one. So here it is. And I promise cross my heart I'll finish this. Some chapters might be later than others but I won't let you down and not finish it. So how about I stop stalling this first chapter and start writing. Side note: This is going to be my only mpreg story unless things change. Though I doubt they will. Anyway! ON WITH CHAPPIE NUMBAR ONE!**_

* * *

Shizuo smirked thrusting into Izaya. Izaya was leting out loud gasps and moans. How many times had this couple had sex? They'd lost count ages ago. Condoms? Never! They were both male why bother. Izaya's blunt nails scratched red marks down Shizuo's back. "Fuck! Yes~!" Izaya screamed out. Shizuo held onto Izaya's hips tightly slamming into him. Izaya threw his head back moaning loudly. "Shizuo~! I'm about to cum!" Izaya shut his eyes cumming over both of them. Shizuo released himself into Izaya soon after.  
"Shizuo... another round? Yes?"  
"You're to tired. I am too." Shizuo said blankly. "Anyway who's to say you won't be sick again in the morning."  
"Oh Shizu-chan. It's only the flu."

"You don't know that. You didn't want to see Shinra."

"I know the flu when I have it Shizuo. I'm not stupid."

Shizuo shook his head. "If you're sick tomorrow, we're going to Shinra got it."  
"But Shizuo I'm fine! So yes to another round?"

"We're going and that's final."

"Fine." Izaya pouted rolling over so he didn't have to face Shizuo.

"You know what?" Shizuo kissed Izaya's neck. "I'm up for that second round."

"Good~!" Izaya rolled over to face Shizuo pulling him into a heated kiss.

* * *

Morning sun hit Shizuo's face. He groggily opened his eyes stretching his fingers out to find Izaya. When he didn't find the boys small fraim he sat up. He heared the faint noise of someone throwing up.  
"Oh Izaya." Shizuo whispered. He sat up pulling on a pair of sweats. Izaya was hunched over the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo bent down next to his boyfriend patting his back. Izaya was shaking under Shizuo's patts.

"I want to go to Shinra's right now."

"Izaya it's Eight o'clock in the morning. Shinra and Celty might be asleep. It's rude to just show up." Izaya bent over to throw up again.

"Take me to Shinra's now." Izaya demanded. After a small bit more throwing up Izaya and Shizuo left the house fully dressed.

* * *

"Shizuo Izaya? Why are you here?" Shinra asked. He'd only just gotten up. He had a lab coat on but not his normal tie. He was wearing a pair of fuzzy PJ bottoms that had bears all over them.

"I'm sick." Izaya mumbled. He'd stopped throwing up, but was still feeling insanely sick.


	2. He's Pregnant?

_**Chapter two. Said I'd keep updated. Didn't I? More mpreg... *Blushes* I'm still not sure about it.**_

* * *

Izaya was shivering. Hell he was in tears. Shizuo had left for work thirty minutes ago, Shinra was standing in front of him. "I can't be..." Izaya mumbled placing his hands on his stomach.

"Well, I didn't think it could happen. But these tests they're telling me that you are."

"Shinra. What will Shizuo do? He'll get pissed I know. What if he leaves me?" Izaya was in tears.

"Shizuo really loves you Izaya. He really does. He won't leave you."

"How do you know Shinra? He hated me in highschool? Why won't he hate me now I'm pregnant?"  
"Look, Shizuo might seem heartless. But he's not. He never has been. He loves you and he always will love you."

"But Shinra! Shizuo and I raising a baby? How are we gonna do this? We can't."

"Yes you can. You're going to need to give this baby the life it needs. Because you are it's mother.

"Shinra...!" Izaya rubbed his eyes tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Look Izaya. Celty and I will guide you every step of the way. And Shizuo will two. I'm going to get Celty to drive you home. If you need to talk call me." Shinra put on a smile, pushing his glasses up his nose starting to leave the room, turning just the slightest bit to face Izaya. "Good luck."


	3. How To Tell A Shizuo You're Pregnant

_**Chapter three. It's later than I wanted, I've just been doing other things. I've been working on another Suzalulu story. So I didn't think to update this one anyway here it is.**_  
_**Shorty sorry ;A; I'm no good at long stories these days. Next chapter WILL BE LONG AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD**_

* * *

Izaya was nervous. Nervous. Very nervous. He was pacing around his apartment, nearly ready to start ripping his hair out. Shizuo was going to be so mad, And he might even want Izaya to get an abortion. Witch wasn't going to happen.

The door swung open, Shizuo walked in. He was smoking as usual. Izaya put his arms out he was greatly in need of a hug. Shizuo smiled wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist. Izaya smiled resting his head on Shizuo's chest. He sniffed inward.

"Shizuo...?" Izaya muttered feeling tears coming to his eyes. Those tears turned into hard sobs.

"Izaya? Are you okay?" Shizuo asked running his fingers through Izaya's raven coloured hair. Izaya was crying so hard he was shaking. Shizuo brought Izaya over to the sofa. Kissing his forehead.

"Tell me babe, what's wrong?" Shizuo ran his fingers over Izaya's cheek.

"It's nothing." Izaya whispered looking away. "Izaya...?"

"Shizuo...!" Izaya muttered.

"Tell me now. What's wrong."

Izaya put his head in his hands. "Shizuo! Tell me... Did you ever want to have kids with someone?"

"Hmmmm?" Shizuo thought for a moment. "Well I'd be up to adopt, if you wanted kids. Why?"

"No reason. Just Shinra... He...I'm..."

"You're...?"

Izaya stood up. "You're such an asshole! You got me pregnant!" he shrieked stomping upstairs.

"...Wha...-?"


	4. Tears

_**Another Chapter? Yay~. Well I'm going back to school on Thursday so chappies might be late ;_; Sorry! Also it's not long! BAD BAD BAD WRITERS BLOCK REALLY BAD BLOCK! I'm hoping for longer chapters soon!**_

* * *

Shizuo was sitting down on the sofa. He was confused. So confused.

What was Izaya talking about? Pregnant? That couldn't happen. His thoughts were tangling into each other, confusing the man even more. He slowly rose to his feet walking after Izaya.

"Izaya?" He whispered hoarsely knocking on his door.

"Go away. You fucker."

"What...? What did I do...-?"

"Everything. You asshole. Just go away. Leave me now. No need to let your pregnant boyfriend down easy."  
"Izaya, I'm not even..."

"Go on. I'll sell your stuff to charity. Just go!" Izaya had his head in his pillows. He was shaking crying loudly.

"Izaya, unlock this door. Or I'll knock it down."

"I won't! I don't want to even look at you. Fucker! You are such a fucker. Shizuo Heiwajima... I. Hate. You."

You know how sometimes words hurt more than actions? This was one of the times when this was true. Salt in the wound. The door was unlocked, Izaya looked up at Shizuo. "Have a good life with out me, I hope you can find another raven haired person to fuck the shit out of." Izaya pushed past Shizuo leaving the apartment. Shizuo looked away. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. Shizuo was crying, something he didn't do much. He was scared for Izaya. Scared for his new child. Scared for his relationship with Izaya. Scared because he didn't know what to do. Calling Izaya wouldn't work. He wouldn't answer Shizuo anyway.


	5. Stop calling! Go Looking!

_**Late and short School's a bitch arrrggggth D:!**_  
_**Next Chappie will be longer. I'm having writers block and I felt really bad for not updating. D: I promise next chapter won't take this long and fingers crosed it will be longer and better.**_  
_**Any requests? TELL ME TELL ME!**_

* * *

Shizuo had called Izaya over and over and over! Hoping that one time Izaya would pick up. He didn't as shizuo thought. It was about time to go looking... So throwing down his phone and grabbing his coat he went to go look for Izaya.


	6. I found you Izaya!

_**Updates Updates woowoowoowoowoowoo C: I like this chapter! What about you? It's longer than most! Yes :) Sorry about the last chapter being SOOO short and late. School being an ass hat to me *cries in a corner* To much work! Anyway Durarara isn't mine (If it was it would be a yaoi and Saki wouldn't be in it ._.)**_

* * *

Shizuo was going around looking for Izaya. Izaya of course staying away from any place Shizuo would look for him.  
"Izaya..." shizuo thought. "I'm so sorry..." Speading up his pace Shizuo started looking in places where Izaya most likely wouldn't be.

Izaya had himself pressed against a wall, tears were only stinging his eyes. "He won't be able to do this!" he rounded a corner coming face to face with Izaya.  
"Izaya?"  
"Shizuo?" Izaya shrieked backing up waving his hands around. "Izaya! Don't!"  
Izaya was already turning ready to run as fast as his legs would alow. Facing his problems? That wasn't something he did. He stayed away from his problems and tried to forget about them. Never did he truely face them.  
"Shizu-chan! I was just..." Izaya started to run. Only to have Shizuo wrap his arms around him."Shizu-chan?" Izaya muttered his cheeks heating up as he felt Shizuo resting his head on his shoulder.  
"No. Why would you run Izaya?'  
"Because..." Izaya trailed off. "Because you won't love me now."  
"Won't love you why?"  
"Because you stupid retarded asshole. I'm pregnant. Who dosen't leave there girlfriends...errr boyfriends after that happens. I know children aren't your thing so let me go now." Izaya comanded.  
"Izaya... Why would you even." Izaya's arm snapped back elbowing Shizuo square in the stomach. Shizuo tightened his grip.  
"And that was supposed to do...? What?" Shizuo laughed.


	7. Maybe I Want A Family!

_**Oh hell oh hell oh hell ^^; heh I forgot about this story... I'm not really as big a fan of DRRR now, but I said I'd finish so I guess I'm gonna have to. My mind if not working with Izaya and Shizuo these days.**_  
_**This will most likely be the most shitty chapter ever. I'm sorry I'm letting you all down.**_  
_**DRRR isn't mine! Again I'm sorry.**_

* * *

"Something! I was supposed to do something I don't know anymore! Just let me go!"

"Not until you give me a chance."

"A chance?"

"To be a good parent, Maybe I want to be a parent, You would never know Izaya because you're not giving me a chance of any kind. You're just thinking on the spot as you always do. You're not giving me a say. What if I do want to have kids with you what if I want us to have a family? You'd never even know, you're just to stubborn to think sometimes."

"What are you trying to say?" Izaya spat.

"I want your children. I want a family. I just never thought it could happen. You and I need to give this baby the life it needs. Do you hear me?"

Tears fell down Izaya's flushed cheeks "Shizuo...Shizuo Heiwajima."


End file.
